User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Second Year Back For Blood
Yet another year goes by and I'm back to choosing which of my winners go against each other and what categories will be used. As the Modern Back For Blood would be either the SWAT from Battlefield:Hardline or the Soviet Military from Command And Conquer:Red Alert 3 getting stomped by Wolfenstein:The New Order's B.J. Blazkowicz and I've already done the Historical Back For Blood, it's time for the Ancient Back For Blood. Same rules as before, only one firearm or explosive but let's look at the new cast. Dexter Morgan, the Bay Harbor Butcher who targets other serial killers! Dexter Morgan punctures Amanda Young's heart with his hunting knife. Rick Trager, the Murkoff Corporation's surgeon turned butcher! Rick Trager cuts Roy Burns' head off with his "medical" shears. James Earl Cash, Starkweather's star in his final snuff film! James Earl Cash shoves his chainsaw through Rorschach's head. Connor Kenway, the Native American Assassin and Revolutionary leader! Connor Kenway hacks through Takkar's throat with his tomahawk. Pyramid Head, the judge, jury, and executioner of Silent Hill! Pyramid Head causes Jack Baker's upper body to explode with a Great Knife swing. The Prince, Xi'E's Devil who seeks to kill all Gamblers at his card holders! The Prince crushes the Hillbilly with his telekinetic powers. Who is Deadliest? Elimination Period First out is Rick Trager for lacking any long range weapon and having a wheelchair for a special weapon along with barely any experience. Next out is the Prince for his lack of experience and relying on supernatural powers more than actual weapons. Pyramid Head comes in fourth for it's slow signature weapon and it's only long range option being outside help. Finally Dexter Morgan is out for his arsenal being more suited to killing stealthily like the garrote or immobilizing like the tranquilizer. He may know martial arts and have the most ammo of any firearm with his pistol but he relies on prep a lot more than everyone else. I've decided on the brutal masters of stealth, James Earl Cash and Connor Kenway, coming back to kill one more target in a duel to the death. James Earl Cash (Manhunt) "They're going to be screaming your name boy, mark my words!"-Lionel Starkweather Year:2003 Height:6 Foot Weight:158 Pounds Armor:Painkillers Loyalty:Himself Bio:James Earl Cash was supposed to be executed for his unexplained crimes but was saved by Lionel Starkweather so that he could star in his newest snuff film. He killed countless Hunters but Starkweather still had his family killed and wanted him dead in the asylum. He survived the ambush and fought through the Cerberus, Rodriguez, and Piggsy along with helping a news reporter get to safety before finally getting his revenge on Starkweather. Short Range:Hunting Knife James uses this blade to stab Hunters in the neck, back, stomach, and eyes with maximum stealth potential. -10 Inches -1 Pound -Clip-Point Steel Mid Range:Chainsaw Earl took this weapon from Piggsy and it can cut through skulls and elevator doors with equal ease along with being able to be turned off for stealth executions. -3 Feet -10 Pounds -Fueled By Gas Long Range:Nail Gun Cash's first ranged weapon enables him to rapidly kill Hunters at a distance with headshots being an instant kill. -Considerable Range -30 Nails -7 Pounds Special Weapon:Sawed-Off Shotgun James uses this firearm as a last resort due to its lack of stealth but it makes up for it in sheer power. -150 Feet Range -2 12 Gauge Shells -Break-Action Skills:James Earl Cash is skilled at stealth, being able to be nearly undetectable in shadows and can easily sneak up on Hunters. He can also turn almost anything he finds into a weapon like plastic bags or as a distraction like bottles. James can use cover effectively in firefights as well along with luring foes to him with noise and is a capable hand-to-hand fighter. Experience:James Earl Cash has taken on the worst Hunters that Starkweather could throw at him, ranging from the militant Ramirez and his War Dogs to the superhuman chainsaw-wielding Piggsy. He's taken down highly skilled foes with body armor and assault weapons like the Cerberus guards and SWAT teams. Cash took on foes in direct combat but this was mostly firefights and single combat. Physicality:James Earl Cash can kill people easily with various weapons he finds and can even beat them to death with his bare hands. He broke a TV with a punch and can outrun all of the Hunters that pursue him but he has somewhat limited stamina. While he's not much tougher than the average person, James can still take blows from Piggsy and gunshots. Connor Kenway (Assassin's Creed III) "My enemy is a notion, not a nation." Year:1783 Height:6 Foot 3 Inches Weight:210 Pounds Armor:Leather Loyalty:Assassin Order Bio:Connor is the son of Haytham Kenway and Ziio but lived with his mother's people, the Mohawk Native Americans. European colonists were always in conflict with the tribe which resulted in the destruction of the village. He survived and joined the Assassin Order to avenge his tribe as well as fight back against tyranny. Ironically he found himself siding with the colonists in the American Revolutionary War and helped defeat the Redcoats and Templars who included his father. Short Range:Hidden Blade Connor's iconic Assassin weapon enables him to swiftly stab enemies before they can even react to the springing blade. -1 Foot 4 Inches -1 Pound -Folded Steel Mid Range:Tomahawk Kenway uses this axe to kill the Redcoats up close with hacks and at a distance with great accuracy. -3 Feet -1.2 Pounds -Throwable Long Range:Hunting Bow Connor's Mohawk weapon enables him to not only take down Caribou but his enemies as well with extremely powerful shots. -400 Feet Range -1 Steel Arrow Per Second -5 Pounds Special Weapon:Double-Barrel Pistol Kenway doesn't need a firearm to kill the Redcoats but he keeps this as a sidearm to quickly put them down. -20 Feet Range -2 Lead Balls -Flintlock Skills:Connor Kenway is skilled at stealth, being able to blend in with the general populace, and can scale almost any obstacle for a better view for ambush point. His Eagle Vision enables to not only tell where his foes are but also about the environment. Connor is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant and is a great military leader who learns new skills quickly. Experience:Connor Kenway has faced the British Army in numerous battles and can defeat them in a variety of ways including defeating small groups of Redcoats without any weapons. He defeated the Templars as well and his father Haytham Kenway who was a former Assassin. Kenway can also hunt and kill dangerous animals like wolves, cougars, elk, and bears with ease. Physicality:Connor Kenway can break metal padlocks with a punch, run through wooden doors, and kill dangerous predators with his hidden blade along with being able to overpower and react to wolves, elk, and bears. He can break necks with his bare hands and dodge flintlock fire. He has also survived a gunpowder explosion and getting stabbed by wooden debris. Notes Voting ends on December 21st. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. The fight takes place in Count Dracula's castle with both on opposite sides. The Battle Bran Castle, 3:00 AM Count Dracula's home was almost silent except for the sound of a bed creaking as James Earl Cash laid down on it. After killing Rorschach in self-defense, he had to go back on the run and eventually found this place to stay at. He brought only the weapons he had used that night with him but didn't dare to keep them far away for fear of intruders or the police. It had been about a month since Connor Kenway's encounter with Takkar and he had received a message from the Order to investigate a castle which they believed belonged to Dracula. He brought only the basics with him and scaled the building before getting on the roof and looking for a way in. He walked and accidentally caused a noise which led to a light being visible from outside a window. James walked out with his nail gun and a lamp before hearing the sound of glass breaking down the hallway. Rather than charge after the invader, he crept into the darkness and smacked the stone wall with his gun to make a sound. It was a futile effort as Connor's Eagle Vision had already caught him and he climbed to the second floor before pulling out his hunting bow. He pulled the string back and let a steel arrow fly at Cash's head but unfortunately the man heard it and stepped backwards in surprise. Kenway fired another arrow but this made his foe aware of where he was and the gun shot several nails at him, at least ten, which forced him to retreat after getting hit by a couple. James had avoided getting an arrow stuck in him and now ran back to his room to gather his other weapons before pursuing his opponent. Connor was more angry than hurt and pulled out his double-barrel pistol as his target went around the corner before opening fire. The first lead ball missed its target but the second hit Cash in the knee, making him grunt in pain before pulling out his chainsaw and revving it up. Kenway had no idea what the weapon that was coming for his face was but he knew it wasn't anything natural and desperately used his tomahawk to block the blow. James simply pressed onwards and sent the tomahawk flying with the chainsaw's weight before going for a stab which his target dodged. Connor was terrified but still kicked the man in the face, causing him to fall over from the blow, and leapt for his weapon again. Cash couldn't dodge the thrown tomahawk and it dug into his shoulder and he dropped the chainsaw before ripping it out. Kenway extended his hidden blade mid-leap and plunged it into his foe's gut before he pulled it out and went for the killing blow. Before he could do that, James had gotten his hunting knife out and stabbed his opponent in the right eye with it. Connor yelled in agony as he toppled over and held his face as the man bent down and raised the knife for a fatal wound but he managed to get his blade hand behind him. Cash felt pain in his back as his target's weapon pivoted to stab him in the spine and his aim was thrown off, instead stabbing the man's shoulder. Connor threw his foe off of him and ran for his tomahawk to finish the job but groaned as buckshot hit his back. Before James could fire his second shot, his opponent was gone and he charged after him with his sawed-off shotgun. James Earl Cash found him in a back room and blew the intruder's head open before running to check if he was dead. He discovered a potato chip bag on the body however and held it in surprise as he realized that he shot a mannequin. He turned to see Connor Kenway leaping at him with his tomahawk and hidden blade before being pinned to the floor and tried to use his shotgun to hold back the man. Unfortunately for Cash, his shotgun was knocked out of his hands by a tomahawk swing before the blade stabbed his neck. Connor ended James with another swing to the forehead after that before getting up and cleaning his blades. As Kenway looked in disgust at his foe's body, he realized he had several slugs on his body and popped open the sawed-off shotgun to discover that they were ammo for it, a decent reward he supposed. Winner:Connor Kenway Expert's Opinion Connor Kenway had the better mid and long range weapons but James Earl Cash had the better short range and special weapon. Both warriors were incredibly experienced and the X-Factors ultimately came down to Connor's superhuman physique and Eagle Vision beating out James' various improvised weapons and stealth. Despite Cash being from a more modern time period, Kenway still was the better stealth killer. Category:Blog posts